Dunkle Liebe
by tardis noise
Summary: So, hier meine zweite Draco/Hermine fanfic (einfach, weil ich dieses ship so sehr liebe)
1. Chapter 1

„Harry?", fragte Hermine schluchzend. „Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn du Dean mit Ginny siehst? Ja, ich weiß es. Ich sehe doch, wie du sie ansiehst. Du bist mein bester Freund." Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Er nahm sie sanft in den Arm, und sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter, wo sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein immer näher kommendes Kichern und Geplapper. _Oh nein, fröhliche Menschen kann ich nun wirklich nicht ertragen_!, dachte Hermine verzweifelt. Und dann rannte Lavender um die Ecke, gefolgt von Ron. Die beiden erstarrten, als sie Harry und Hermine auf der Treppe sitzen sahen. „Uuuups", sagte Lavender und tat peinlich berührt. Natürlich konnte Hermine sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Lavender irgendetwas peinlich war. „Hier scheint schon besetzt zu sein", fügte sie an Ron gewandt hinzu und grinste. Hermine fand dieses Grinsen überaus dämlich und spürte, wie Wut und Trauer in ihr hochkochten.

Lavender ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und wollte Ron mitziehen, der aber zögerte. „Was macht ihr hier?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine stand auf, ihr Blick verschleiert von Tränen. Sie hatte zaubern anhand von Zaubervögeln geübt. „Oppugno", sagte Hermine leise und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ron. Sofort stürzten sich die Vögel auf ihn. Er wich ihnen aus und sie knallten an die Wand hinter ihm. Geschockt und ungläubig starrte er sie an, dann wandte er sich ab und eilte Lavender hinterher.

Hermine hingegen sackte in sich zusammen. Harry nahm sie fest in die Arme und sagte: „Es fühlt sich genauso an." Hermine fühlte sich, als könnte sie nie wieder aufhören zu weinen. Die Tränen sprudelten förmlich aus ihren Augen und sie schluchzte laut. In diesem Moment war sie Harry dankbar dafür, dass er ihr bester Freund war und einfach nur da war, sie ihm Arm hielt und nichts sagte. Nichts von wegen „alles wird wieder gut", denn es fühlte sich absolut nicht so an.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib. _Warum Lavender?,_ fragte sie sich. Oder würde er auch jede andere nehmen? War es, weil sie sich getraut hatte? Weil sie sich getraut hatte, ihn zu küssen? War Ron denn wirklich so blind? Konnte er nicht sehen, was Hermine für ihn empfand?

Ein erneuter Schluchzer stieg in ihrer Kehle auf, aber sie schluckte ihn runter. „Harry?", flüsterte sie heiser. „Kann ich deinen Tarnumhang haben?"

Er schaute sie überrascht an. „Wofür denn?"

„Ich … ich will ein wenig allein sein", gab sie zu und er warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Dann stand er auf und sagte: „Warte hier, ich hole ihn." Er verschwand und Hermine war kurz allein. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wie sollte sie jeden Tag den Anblick von Ron mit Lavender ertragen?

Wenige Minuten später kam Harry mit dem Tarnumhang zurück und reichte ihn ihr. „Hier", sagte er und lächelte traurig. „Danke", murmelte sie und warf den Umhang über ihren Körper. Langsam tappte sie durch die Gänge und bemerkte gerade noch, dass Harry sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

Sie irrte ziellos durchs Schloss. Dunkle Gänge und Stille. Und plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie sich am Fuß des Astronomieturms befand. Sie zögerte kurz, dann erklomm sie die Wendeltreppe Stufe für Stufe. Oben war es frisch und es wehte eine leichte Brise. Sie fröstelte, aber sie wollte nicht wieder zurück ins Schloss. Sie hockte sich an einen der Pfeiler, direkt ans Geländer, wo sie ihren Blick über die mondbeschienenen Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen ließ. Aus Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch auf, die dunklen Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes bewegten sich sanft im Wind, der Mond spiegelte sich auf dem Schwarzen See. Und dazu diese Stille. Sie hörte kein einziges Geräusch bis auf ihren eigenen Atem. Einerseits war es gruselig und irgendwie unheimlich, andererseits aber auch wunderschön. Sie lächelte traurig, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Treppe und entdeckte Draco Malfoy. Seine hellen, weißblonden Haare und seine bleicher Teint leuchteten im Mondlicht und bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner vollkommen schwarzen Kleidung. Er lief geradewegs in ihre Richtung und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Aber er stellte sich nur neben sie ans Geländer ohne sie zu bemerken. Sie beobachtete ihn. Er war blasser als sonst und seine sonst schlaksige, dünne Gestalt kam ihr nun ausgezehrt vor. Sein Haar saß ausnahmsweise mal nicht perfekt, sondern war verstrubbelt. Er holte tief Luft und Hermine entdeckte eine Träne, die sich langsam ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnte und schließlich auf sein schwarzes Hemd tropfte.

Hermine verspürte den plötzlichen Drang aufzustehen und ihn zu umarmen, aber sie hielt sich zurück, bewegungslos und flach atmend. Sie hoffte, er würde sie nicht bemerken, denn es würde ihr sicher nur schaden, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn in einem seiner schwachen Augenblicke gesehen hatte.

Eine zweite Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und er wischte sie weg. Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und seufzte, doch das Seufzen wandelte sich in einen Schluchzer um. Hermine schnappte nach Luft und Draco horchte auf. „Ist da irgendwer?", fragte er leise und Hermine hielt aufs Neue die Luft an, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Sie spürte ihre Fingernägel, die sich in die zarte Haut ihrer Hände gruben.

Draco schaute sich verwirrt um, dann schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf und lief zurück zur Treppe, um sich an den Abstieg zu machen. Sobald er verschwunden war, atmete Hermine erleichtert und verwirrt auf. Was war denn das eben gewesen? Draco Malfoy konnte sogar weinen? Sie kannte nur seinen ekelhaft arroganten Charakterzug, mit einer schwachen Seite hatte sie an ihm nicht gerechnet. Sie seufzte und dachte, dass es wohl auch für sie Zeit war, in den Gryffndorturm zurückzukehren. Harry wollte sie nichts von diesem Zwischenfall erzählen. Noch nicht. Harry würde Draco gleich wieder zur Rede stellen oder Schlimmeres und das wollte Hermine nicht. Irgendwie kam es ihr so vor, als würden Draco und sie sich etwas teilen – ein Gefühl der Trauer und Einsamkeit -, auch wenn Draco keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt gewesen war.

Leise schlich sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Siegesfeier war mittlerweile vorbei und nur noch wenige Gryffindors lümmelten auf den roten Sofas und Sesseln. Sie zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Körper und klopfte am Schlafsaal der Jungs. Seamus öffnete die Tür. Sein Haar war zerzaust und er trug seinen Schlafanzug. „Hermine!", rief er erschrocken. Oder vielmehr kreischte er es. Er trat hinter die Tür und streckte nur den Kopf hervor. „Was willst du?"

„Ist Harry hier?", fragte sie und er nickte.

Harry erschien in der Tür, auch er in einer Pyjamahose und einem grauen T-Shirt. Fragend schaute er sie an. „Danke", sagte Hermine und drückte ihm den Tarnumhang in die Hand.

„Geht's wieder? So einigermaßen wenigstens?" Besorgt blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wortlos ab, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. Parvati hatte sie unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen und Lavender war wohl noch mit Ron unterwegs. Wie nur sollte Hermine sich einen Schlafsaal mit Lavender teilen, ohne ihr vor Eifersucht und Traurigkeit an die Kehle zu springen?

Hermine seufzte verzweifelt, zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Sie dachte noch eine Weile nach. Über Ron, den sie liebte, wohl schon immer geliebt hatte und der nun was mit Lavender hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass Hermine so für ihn empfand… und selbst wenn er es wüsste … wie würde er empfinden? Würde sie durch eine Offenbarung nur seine Freundschaft verlieren? Und Hemrine dachte auch an Draco, der auf den Astronomieturm kam, um seine schwache, verletzliche Seite zu zeigen, wenn auch nur vor sich selbst.

Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und weinte sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen von Lavenders und Parvatis Gekicher. Müde öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich auf. Die beiden anderen Mädchen schienen es gar nicht zu bemerken und tuschelten einfach weiter.

„Er kann ja so fantastisch küssen", sagte Lavender gerade und Parvati machte: „Ohhhhh!"

Hermine spürte, wie in ihr die Eifersucht aufstieg. Und Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, Ron ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal, ohne ein Wort mit Lavender oder Parvati zu wechseln. Sie lief die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo fast keine Schüler waren. Die meisten schliefen noch oder waren schon beim Frühstück. Harry und Ron saßen sich gegenüber und spielten Zauberschach. Rons Springer köpfte gerade einen von Harrys Bauern. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihrer Meinung nach war dieses ganze Spiel barbarisch… und wie sich Ron nun freute. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Sie hockte sich zu Neville, Seamus und Dean, die sich gerade Omelett in den Mund schaufelten. Sie selbst nahm sich lediglich etwas Toast. „'mojen", sagte Seamus mit vollem Mund und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Neville, nachdem er einen Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Du siehst aus wie ein Zombie oder so."

Wirklich? So schlimm sah Hermine aus? „Ich hab' nicht gut geschlafen", erwiderte sie ausweichend. Neville schaute sie kurz besorgt an, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Slytherintisch, wo Draco zwischen Crabbe und Goyle saß und missmutig auf das Essen starrte, dass unberührt auf seinem Teller lag. Was war nur mit ihm los? Crabbe sagte irgendetwas und die Slytherins lachten. Nur Draco nicht, der sich nicht einmal ein Lächeln oder ein arrogantes Grinsen abringen konnte. Schließlich schob er seinen Teller von sich und stand auf. Hermine handelte ohne Nachzudenken und folgte ihm aus der Großen Halle. Er verließ das Schloss und setzte sich nach draußen auf die Treppe. Hermine blieb stehen und zögerte. „Draco?", fragte sie leise.

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und starrte sie in einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Verwirrung an. Seine grauen Augen funkelten sie zornig an. „Was willst du, Granger?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang gefährlich.

„Ich…", begann Hermine und holte tief Luft. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Er seufzte genervt auf. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung!", fauchte er. „Wieso willst du das wissen? Und was geht es dich überhaupt an, du dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut?"

Hermine beachtete die Beleidigung nicht, das war sie mittlerweile schon gewöhnt. Stattdessen hockte sie sich neben ihn. Er machte keine Anstalten von ihr abzurücken sondern starrte auf seine Knie.

„Ich sehe, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt", murmelte sie. Er öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Nein. Bitte, sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, dass mit dir irgendetwas ist. Du kannst es nicht leugnen, klar?"

Er schaute sie an. Sie konnte die unterdrückte Wut sehen, die aber plötzlich verschwand. Draco seufzte und sagte: „Du hast ja Recht."

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie erstaunt. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er es zugeben würde.

Er grinste. Aber dieses Grinsen war nicht arrogant, sondern traurig. „Aber dich geht das nichts an, Granger. Und wehe du erzählst das deinen Freunden." Er kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Blick durchbohrte sie und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und stand auf. „Du willst nicht reden, nehme ich an?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort, seine Knie anzustarren. Hermine seufzte und ging zurück ins Schloss. Auch wenn sie es nicht gesagt hatte, sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste, wenn immer er reden wollte könnte er zu ihr kommen. Sie stapfte hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Ron mit Lavender und knutschte heftig. Harry hockte am Feuer und las und Hermine setzte sich zu ihm. Er klappte sein Buch zu und musterte sie. „Du siehst fertig aus", stellte er fest.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wundert dich das jetzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht's dir gut?"

Sie lachte spöttisch auf. „Nein. Naja… ich gehe ein bisschen spazieren."

Sie holte ihre Jacke, einen Schal und eine Mütze und ging den Weg, den sie eben erst hochgelaufen war, wieder zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stand am Geländer des Astronomieturms und starrte in die Schwärze der Nacht. Es war stockduster, denn es regnete und die Wolken verdeckten den Mond. Der Regen prasselte auf das Dach und auf Dracos schwarze Schuhe und seine Hände, die sich krampfhaft an das Geländer klammerten. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber egal, was er tat, es gelang ihm nicht.

Er begann zu weinen und Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper.

Er wollte es nicht tun. Er konnte es nicht. Würde es niemals wollen. Aber was sollte er tun? Der Dunkle Lord würde ein „Ich kann nicht" nicht hinnehmen. Draco würde sein Leben verlieren. Aber diese Aufgabe… Nein! Es war unmöglich. Aber er fürchtete nicht nur um sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch um das seiner Eltern.

Er war so sehr mit seinen Ängsten beschäftigt, dass er die Schritte hinter sich gar nicht wahrnahm. Aber plötzlich stand jemand neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine. Er fuhr zusammen und zog seine Hand weg, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Erschrocken schaute er auf in das sanfte Gesicht von Hermine Granger.

„Was… Wieso? Was?", stammelte er.

„Ich wollte allein sein", murmelte sie.

Sie schaute ihn traurig an, er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Er sagte etwas, das ihn selbst überraschte: „Wir können zusammen allein sein." Skepsis legte sich in ihren Blick. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst", fügte er schnell hinzu und Hermine nickte.

Die beiden hockten sich auf die Stufen der Treppe und schwiegen, jeder mit sich selbst und den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Schließlich fragte Draco: „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ron…er", begann Hermine. Draco konnte sehen, dass sie es nicht aussprechen wollte, aber er verstand sofort. „Ich weiß", erwiderte er leise.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine.

„Familiäre Probleme", antwortete er ausweichend und sie nickte.

Wieder schwiegen sie, bis Hermine wissen wollte: „Kommst du oft hierher?"

„Ja", antwortete er leise und wandte den Kopf. Auch sie schaute ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an. Auf einmal merkte Draco, wie wunderschön Hermine eigentlich war. Der sanfte Schwung ihrer Lippen. Ihr Gesicht, zur Hälfte im Schatten und der selbst der Rest kaum erkennbar. Die beiden saßen nah beieinander ohne sich zu berühren. Langsam, zögerlich rutschte er näher an sie heran. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper kurz anspannte, aber sofort wieder entspannte. Er beugte leichte den Kopf und bemerkte den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf noch ein bisschen mehr und reckte sich ihm entgegen. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, zögerte sie. Aber dann spürte er ihren weichen, warmen Mund auf seinem, schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack von ihren Tränen.

Hermine unterbrach den Kuss und ruckte ein Stück von ihm ab. „Ich.. das… Ich kann nicht", brachte sie heraus. Draco war erstaunt über sich selbst und verwirrt von dem Kuss.

„Ich verstehe", meinte er und sie lachte bitter auf. „Nein", widersprach sie. „Das tust du nicht. Es… Es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Er nickte und sie stand auf und lief leise und langsam die Treppe hinunter. Er schaute ihr nach, verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte, ob es nur aus Kummer heraus so gekommen war und als Ablenkung von etwas Schmerzlichem. Er wusste, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich so war, auch wenn er sich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Seufzend erhob er sich ebenfalls, um zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine saß allein am Gryffindortisch und starrte in ihr Müsli. Es war noch sehr früh, deshalb war die große Halle so gut wie leer. Sie bekam keinen Bissen herunter und rührte unschlüssig in der Schüssel. Die ganze Zeit spukte ihr der Kuss mit Draco durch die Gedanken. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Eigentlich. Aber zu ihrem Schrecken musste sie zugeben, dass es nicht komisch oder etwas in der Art gewesen war. Nein, sie hatte es sogar vielmehr genossen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr bisheriges Leben sinnlos gewesen sein, irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Aber es war doch nicht möglich, dass ein Kuss, ein einziger Kuss, alles verändern konnte. Und dieser Kuss war ja nicht aus Liebe oder Verlangen heraus entstanden, oder weil einer von ihnen es unbedingt gewollt hatte.

Aber wie denn dann? Sie wusste nur noch, wie er da gewesen war, als plötzlich sonst niemand da war. Und dass er in diesem Moment das einzige war, das zählte. Für diesen winzigen Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten. Seine kühlen, etwas rauen Lippen auf ihren. Nur für diesen kurzen Augenblick war alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Doch dann war Rons Gesicht in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht. Ron, den sie schon so lange liebte. Sie seufzte und stand auf. Sie lief aus der Großen Halle, in die jetzt immer mehr Schüler zum Frühstück kamen. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wollte nicht, dass irgendwer sie bemerkte oder mit ihr sprach – bis sie in jemanden hineinlief. Verblüfft schaute sie auf und schaute in Dracos ebenso verblüfftes Gesicht. Schnell eilte sie weiter, sie wollte so schnell und so weit wie möglich weg von ihm. Hermine spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken. Wo sollte sie hin? Im Gemeinschaftsraum würde sie nur Ron und Lavender begegnen, der Unterricht begann erst in einer Stunde. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie lief die Treppen nach oben in einen ihr wohlbekannten Gang. Vor einer Wand blieb sie stehen und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war vor ihr eine kleine Tür erschienen. Sie öffnete sie und betrat den Raum, der dahinter lag. Sie wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als sich ein schwarzer Schuh dazwischen schob. Sofort war ihr klar, wessen Schuh das war. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, deshalb öffnete sie die Tür ein bisschen weiter, sodass er eintreten konnte.

„Der Raum der Wünsche", murmelte er und schaute sich um. Der Raum der Wünsche war Hermines Wunsch entsprechend klein mit einem riesigen Bett und unglaublich vielen Kissen und Decken. Draco schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?", fragte sie und ignorierte seinen Blick.

„Ich will mit dir reden", sagte er leise und schaute auf seine Schuhe.

Sie schloss die Tür, ging zum Bett und kuschelte sich in eine Decke. Für sie war es der perfekte Rückzugsort. Der perfekte Ort, um allein mit seinen Gefühlen zu sein. „Warum mit mir?"

Er blieb an der Tür stehen, unschlüssig, ob er näher kommen konnte. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich mit dir reden kann. Über… über schwierige Themen."

Sie schaute auf ihre Knie unter der Decke und sagte schließlich: „Setz dich."

Langsam, immer noch unschlüssig, setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Er schwieg. Hermine war die Situation unangenehm. Ihr schein es, als wären zwischen ihnen irgendwelche Spannungen. Sie räusperte sich. „Ähm, wegen gestern", murmelte sie und er hob sofort den Kopf und schaute sie aus seinen grauen Augen erstaunt an.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, warum das passiert ist", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich auch nicht", pflichtete er ihr schnell bei.

„Aber es kommt mir falsch vor, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum." Sie seufzte und erwiderte seinen Blick.

Draco nickte. „Weißt du, wir haben beide Probleme. Und wir suchen beide Ablenkung, oder?"

Hermine war verwirrt. „Was?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, oder?" Sein Blick war durchdringend.

„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Ja."

„Naja. Ich denke, der Kuss hat nichts zu bedeuten. Wir haben Trost gebraucht." Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Hermine wollte vor ihm auf keinen Fall zugeben, wie sehr der Kuss sie wirklich verwirrt hatte. Deshalb stimmte sie ihm einfach zu und sagte dann nachdem beide kurz geschwiegen hatten: „Du wolltest mit mir über etwas reden."

Sofort verschloss sich seine Miene und er senkte den Blick. „Du weißt, was mein Vater ist."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie.

„Du weißt, dass er ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ist."

Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Ja, natürlich hatte sie das gewusst. Aber es jetzt so ausgesprochen zu hören…

„Ich …. Ich … Hermine, ich will, dass du weißt… Ich bin kein Todesser", stammelte er.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine ein wenig Lächeln. „Ich weiß."

Er hob den Kopf, einen erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er zögerte kurz, dann erwiderte er ihr Lächeln. Sie rutschte zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Aber er hat dich mitreingezogen, stimmt's?", flüsterte sie. Sie spürte, wie er nickte und fragte weiter: „Was sollst du tun?"

Er schniefte und sie legte ihm die linke Hand an die Wange, drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. Eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht und sie wischte sie sanft weg.

„Ich muss … ich muss… ich …", begann er, brach dann aber ab.

„Shhh", machte sie und musterte sein Gesicht. In seinen Augen konnte sie deutlich Angst und Verwirrung erkennen. Sie wollte ihm helfen. Sie wollte ihm einfach nur helfen. Kurzerhand schlang sie beide Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Er bewegte sich nicht, saß einfach nur da, geborgen in ihren Armen. Schließlich ließ sie ihn los und er wandte sich zu ihr. Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür, drehte sich dann aber um und kehrte zurück. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Danke", sagte er leise und ging dann. Hermine blieb verdattert zurück, die Stelle an der Dracos Lippen ihre Stirn berührt hatten, fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. Sie fuhr mit der Hand darüber, doch das Gefühl blieb.

Was sollte jetzt aus ihr werden? Wie konnte sie Draco nur helfen? Wie sollte sie sich über ihre Gefühle klar werden?


	5. Chapter 5

„Warum starrt Malfoy dich so an?", fragte Harry und Hermine schreckte auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Warum starrt Malfoy dich so an?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und wieso starrst DU ihn an?"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht rosa anlief und versuchte fieberhaft, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. „Err… äh… keine Ahnung", murmelte sie und schaute verlegen auf ihren Kürbispudding. _Oh verdammt!, _dachte sie.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und aß weiter. Erleichtert darüber, dass er nicht weiter nachbohrte, huschte Hermines Blick wieder kurz zurück zu Draco, der kaum merklich lächelte. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf wieder; sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Harry Verdacht schöpfte. Sie aß ihren Pudding auf und stand auf. „Ich geh' dann mal", sagte sie zu Harry, der mit vollem Mund nickte. Hermine lief aus der Großen Halle und warf einen ganz kurzen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter zurück zu Draco. Doch er saß gar nicht mehr auf seinem Platz, sondern lief ihr geradewegs hinterher. Ihr huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht unbedingt wollte. Sie freute sich darüber, dass Draco Malfoy ihr folgte? Was war denn bitte los mit ihr? Sie bog in einen Korridor ab, in der Hoffnung, dass dort niemand war. Und ihre Hoffnung wurde erfüllt. Sie lehnte sich an eine Wand und wartete. Wenige Sekunden später schlenderte Draco auf sie zu. Irgendwie fühlte sich dieses Mal alles anders an. Es war nicht diese traurige Stimmung, die sie verband, sondern etwas anderes. Hermine wusste genau, was es war. Aber sie wollte es auf keinen Fall zugeben. Und schon gar nicht vor ihr selbst, das konnte sie nicht, es war einfach unmöglich.

Draco blieb vor ihr stehen. „Was ist?", fragte sie leise.

„Nicht hier", erwiderte er, drehte sich um und lief davon. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihm folgen würde. Und Hermine wusste, dass sie absolut nichts anderes wollte. Sie ging ihm hinterher die Stufen hinauf. Sofort war ihr klar, wohin er wollte; irgendwohin, wo sie nicht gestört wurden: in den Raum der Wünsche. Er blieb vor der Wand stehen, sie dicht hinter ihm. Die gleiche Tür wie letztes Mal erschien, doch als sie eintraten, sah der Raum anders aus. Es war klein, und es brannten Kerzen rund um ein großes Bett, das mit weißer Bettwäsche bezogen war.

Hermine stand wie erstarrt und Draco schloss die Tür. „Das… das ist", stotterte Hermine und auch Draco sah etwas verwirrt und peinlich berührt aus.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", sagte er leise.

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie blieben stehen und starrten wie gebannt auf das Bett und die Kerzen.

„Der Raum der Wünsche ist immer genau das, was man gerade am meisten braucht", flüsterte Hermine schließlich. Sie drehte sich zu Draco um, der sie fragend anschaute.

„Aber was bedeutet das?", fragte er.

Hermine wusste es. Aber sie wollte es nicht aussprechen. „Draco", begann sie. „Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

Er schaute sie kurz verwirrt an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen in plötzlicher Erkenntnis. Ihm klappte der Mund auf und sein Gesicht lief zartrosa an. Verlegen strich er sich durch die weißblonden Haare, wodurch er sie zerzauste. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte das Gefühl zu ihm zu gehen und ihn auf der Stelle zu küssen. Mit den zerzausten Haaren und dem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck sah er einfach so… so verdammt heiß aus. Sie ging zum Bett und setzte sich, er blieb stehen wo er war und starrte auf seine schwarzen Schuhe. In dem Halbdunkel der Kerzen leuchtete sein Kopf förmlich. Durch die hellen Haare und den hellen Teint entstand ein starker Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Klamotten. Hermine betrachtete ihn und bemerkte nicht, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

Er sah auf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, bewegte sich ansonsten jedoch nicht. Hermine hatte Ron aus ihren Gedanken verbannt. Was in diesem Moment zählte war nur Draco. Einfach nur Draco Malfoy und sonst nichts. Er schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen und Hermine konnte nicht laut aussprechen was sie wollte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht aussprechen wollte, es war ihr vielmehr unmöglich die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Deshalb stand sie auf und lief die wenigen Schritte zurück zu Draco. Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Er schaute zu ihr herunter. In seinen grauen Augen konnte sie Verunsicherung erkennen, aber auch Feuer. Das Gleiche, was er in ihren braunen Augen sehen konnte. Sie seufzte und merkte dabei, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, sein Gesicht kam ihr entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Es war ein zarter Kuss, seine Lippen waren dieses Mal warm, aber dennoch ein bisschen rau. Nichts schmeckte nach Salz und es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Genauso sollte es sich anfühlen… so perfekt. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals, es geschah wie ganz von allein. Sie spürte seine dünnen, aber erstaunlich kräftigen Arme um ihre Taille, wie sie sie näher an sich zog.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. So richtig. Hermine hörte auf nachzudenken. Sie ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten, verlor sich völlig in seinen Berührungen.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie Draco sich versteifte und löste sich von ihm. „Was hast du?", fragte sie atemlos und noch immer wie betäubt.

„Hermine… ich will keine Ablenkung von Ron sein", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie zögerte. Er war eine Ablenkung von Ron gewesen, das war richtig. Doch das war er nicht mehr. Aber sie wollte es auch von ihm hören. Wollte seine Gefühle ausgesprochen haben.

Deshalb fragte sie nur: „Wie bitte?"

Er schaute auf und sah aus, als hätte sie ihn mit einem Brett ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ich will, dass du es sagst", flüsterte Hermine und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Was?" Draco schwieg. Hermine trat näher und nahm seine kalte Hand in ihre warme, kleine. Er lächelte kurz, dann sagte er: „Ich will keine Ablenkung von Ron Weasley sein. Ich will kein Ersatz für ihn sein. Oder für sonst irgendwen. Und ich will dich, Hermine. Nur dich. Aber was willst du?"

Einerseits war ich mir sicher, dass ich nur Draco wollte. Zumindest war das im Moment so. Aber wie würde es in einer Viertelstunde aussehen? Oder morgen? In zwei Monaten? Rons Gesicht schwebte durch Hermines Gedanken. Die ganzen Jahre war sie in ihn verliebt gewesen. Und jetzt plötzlich wollte nicht mehr? Es erschien ihr merkwürdig, aber seltsamerweise entsprach es der Wahrheit. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft. „Ich…", begann sie, doch ihre Stimme zitterte so sehr. Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck; enttäuscht und traurig. Und sie begriff, dass er dachte, sie wollte ihn nicht. Dabei war er das Einzige, das zählte. Sie wollte es sagen, wollte ihm ins Gesicht schreien, dass sie nur ihn wollte. Doch seltsamerweise brachte sie kein Wort über die Lippen. Hermines Gedanken rasten, sie schrie innerlich so laut, dass sie dachte, er müsse es doch hören. Doch er befreite seine Hand aus ihrer und drehte sich von ihr weg.

In ihrer Kehle hatte sich ein großer, fetter Kloß gebildet, der jedes ihrer Worte abfing. Draco war dabei, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Draco. Nein, nicht", krächzte sie, doch er schloss die Tür.

Kurz stand Hermine wie versteinert da. Geschockt. Was hatte ihr Körper ihr da für einen Streich gespielt? Es war, als wollte ihr Verstand Draco, aber ihr Körper wollte Ron. Das war doch nicht möglich. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie wollte ihm hinterher rennen, ihn küssen, ihn anschreien. Doch stattdessen blieb sie stehen und fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die Lippen, auf denen sie noch immer Dracos spüren konnte. Weinend brach sie auf dem Bett zusammen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sie hat schon wieder geweint_, dachte Draco traurig.

Es waren Wochen vergangen. Wochen, die Draco endlos lang vorkamen. Er hatte Hermine seine Gefühle offenbart und sie hatte einfach dagestanden und ihn angesehen und keine Worte herausgebracht. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie ansah, konnte er ihr Leiden erkennen, wie schwer es ihr fiel überhaupt morgens aufzustehen. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. In seiner Seele, in seinem Herzen, überall schmerzte es.

Hermine saß am Gryffindortisch zwischen Harry und diesem Weasley-Mädchen. Das Mädchen hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und redete auf sie ein, doch Hermine schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Stattdessen starrte sie unentwegt zu ihm herüber. Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

Eigentlich wollte er nur zu ihr rüber. Doch er konnte nicht. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Sehr verletzt. So sehr verletzt, wie es ihn verletzte, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Und dann noch sein Auftrag. Langsam schien ihm alles über den Kopf zu wachsen. Der dunkle Lord. Er würde ihn töten, wenn er es nicht tat. Doch er konnte es nicht tun, es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Er seufzte, schob seinen vollen Teller von sich und stand auf. Heute hatte er keinen Mittagsunterricht, wofür er äußerst dankbar war. Ziellos lief er durch das Schloss, bis er schließlich vor der Treppe zum Astronomieturm stehen blieb. Er zögerte kurz, lief dann aber nach oben. Er stellte sich ans Geländer und starrte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und den Schwarzen See. Eine kalte Brise fuhr ihm unter seinen schwarzen Pullover und er fröstelte. Der Geruch von Schnee lag in der Luft. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und fuhr herum. Es war Hermine. Wer sonst?!

Sie hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und zitterte. „Was willst du?", fragte er, seine Stimme war barscher, als er es wollte. Hermine zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn betroffen an.

Sie räusperte sich. „Verzeih mir", sagte sie leise und er sah die Tränen, die in ihren Augen glitzerten. Natürlich verzieh er ihr. Doch er wollte es nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Er schwieg.

„Wär auch zu schön gewesen." Sie lachte kurz bitter auf. „Weißt du, ich will nur dich, Draco. Nur dich. Dich ganz allein. Ich will nicht Ron oder sonst irgendwen. Nur dich."

Innerlich machte er einen Freudentanz. Aber offen zeigen? Nein. „Warum sagst du mir das jetzt?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Weil ich es jetzt kann."

„Und wieso konntest du es nicht früher? Wegen Ron? Er hat doch Brown!"

Sie sah auf. „Ja, wegen Ron. Es ist mir egal, was er macht. Oder mit wem er zusammen ist."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab, sagte nichts. Hermine trat neben ihm ans Geländer und legte eine Hand über seine. Federleicht lag sie dort, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde sie elektrische Schläge durch seinen Körper senden. Angenehme Schläge. Er lächelte.

„Hermine, ich habe dir schon längst verziehen", flüsterte er und schaute sie an. Die Tränen waren aus ihren braunen Augen verschwunden und sie trat ganz nah an ihn heran.

Draco spürte die aufgeladene Luft zwischen ihnen und plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen. Sie waren kalt, aber weich. Ihre Arme lagen um seinen Hals. Er vergrub eine Hand in ihrem dichten, lockigen Haar, die andere lag um ihre Taille und drückte sie eng an sich. Es war ein sanfter, langsamer Kuss. Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. Das war, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Was er vermisst hatte. Sie rückte von ihm ab, nur einen Zentimeter und schaute zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen las er Glück und Freude – und Verlangen. Sie biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, aber nicht mit dieser verunsicherten Art wie vorher, sondern verführerisch. Er grinste und küsste sie. Und dieses Mal war der Kuss alles andere als sanft. Es war ein Kuss voller Verlangen. Er presste sie gegen einen der Pfeiler, die das Dach des Turms stützen. Sie atmete schwer, ebenso wie er selbst. Noch immer hatte Draco eine Hand in ihrem Haar, mit der anderen stützte er sich an dem kalten Stein des Pfeilers ab.

„Das ist das, was ich die ganze Zeit wollte", wisperte sie keuchend.

„Das ist das, was ich ersehnt habe", erwiderte er und sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn, wie er noch nie zuvor geküsst worden war. Er verlor sich völlig in dem Kuss. In ihren Lippen, ihren Armen um seinen Hals, ihrem Bauch, der gegen seinen drückte. Sein Herz klopfte laut und schnell, im gleichen Takt wie ihres. Alles um ihn herum verschwand. Nur sie war noch da. Nur sie zählte. Es war das Schönste, das er je gefühlt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Hermine, ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, von dir getrennt zu sein." Draco strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Dann stell es dir nicht vor", erwiderte sie.

Er seufzte. „Hermine. Ich meine es ernst. Ich möchte nicht von dir getrennt sein. Nie wieder."

Hermine hatte mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß gelegen und setzte sich jetzt auf. Sie schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ich will das auch nicht."

Wieder seufzte er, lächelte aber schwach. „Ich … du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord mir einen Auftrag gegeben hat."

Sie nickte. Er hatte es ihr vor wenigen Tagen erzählt. Er hatte ihr nur erzählt, dass er einen Auftrag hatte, nicht wie dieser genau aussah. Sie wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wirklich wissen.

Die beiden saßen im Raum der Wünsche, indem ein großes, gemütliches Sofa, ein Bücherregal und Pflanzen standen. Es sah aus wie ein normales Wohnzimmer.

Er konnte sie nicht ansehen, sondern starrte auf seine Hände. „Du wirst mir nie verzeihen können."

Sie schwieg. Was konnte so schrecklich sein, dass sie ihm nicht verzeihen konnte?

Er starrte weiterhin auf seine Hände und Hermine konnte die Tränen sehen, die langsam seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Draco schaute zu ihr auf, seine Augen gläsern von den Tränen. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Hermine strich sanft mit dem Zeigefinger die nasse Spur nach, die die Tränen über Dracos ausgemergeltes Gesicht gezogen hatten. Er war dünn geworden, fast schon dürr in den letzten Monaten. Etwas bereitete ihm schreckliche Sorgen. Sie wusste was es war: Voldemort, sein Auftrag, die Sicherheit seiner Familie und auch ihre Sicherheit.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir nicht verzeihen könnte", wisperte sie schließlich.

Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und barg diesen dann an ihrer Schultern. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er bedeutete ihr so viel, war das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben geworden. Aber sie wusste, dass ihre Zeit begrenzt war. Jetzt, da die Zeiten immer dunkler wurden. „Draco?", fragte sie leise und er schaute zu ihr auf. Es liefen ihm keine Tränen mehr übers Gesicht.

„Mh?", machte er fragend.

Sie zögerte kurz. Keiner von ihnen hatte es bis jetzt laut gesagt. Sie wussten es beide, aber Gefühle in Worte zu fassen war für beide nicht so leicht. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich liebe dich."

Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas und blitzten. Hermine erkannte, dass er Freude empfand. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und augenblicklich waren der ganze Kummer und die Tränen vergessen.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er und küsste sie sanft und lange. Auch wenn der Kuss nach Tränen schmeckte, war es dennoch der schönste von allen. Von ihrem Bauch aus breitete sich in Wellen ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Körper aus. Eine tiefe Zuneigung wallte ihn ihr hoch und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig und sie schnappte nach Luft. Draco schaute sie besorgt an, aber sie winkte nur ab. Wie von selbst drehten sich ihre Körper und plötzlich lag Hermine unter ihm. Sie spürte seinen Körper auf sich, aber nicht schwer oder so, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Er stützte sich ab und lächelte auf sie herab. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Zwischen ihnen bestand keinerlei Verlangen oder heiße Leidenschaft. Dort war nur Vertrautheit, Zärtlichkeit. Er legte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn, spürte seine Wärme und seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Ihr Herzschlag passte sich wie von selbst seinem an. In diesem Moment war sie glücklich. Einfach glücklich bei ihm zu sein. Sie lächelte und merkte, wie sie dösig wurde und schließlich einschlief.

Als sie erwachte war sie allein. Sie setzte sich verwirrt auf und rief nach Draco, doch er antwortete ihr nicht. Sie stand auf, zog ihre Schuhe an und erstarrte plötzlich. Von weiter unten im Schloss tönte Krach zu ihr nach oben. Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte durch die dunklen Korridore. Es war Nacht, aber es war laut und da hörte sie es – das irre Lachen von Bellatrix Lestrange. So schnell sie konnte, stürmte sie nach unten. Professor Snape eilte aus dem Schloss, dicht gefolgt von Draco und ein paar Todessern. Sie wollte ihnen hinterher rennen, aber eine Hand packte sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Harry rannte an ihr vorbei, den Todessern hinterher. Wütend und verzweifelt schrie sie auf und trat um sich, doch der Griff wollte und wollte sich nicht lockern. Sie wusste nicht, wer es war, der sie festhielt, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und sackte gegen ihn. Es war Ron, der seine Arme um sie schlang und sie festhielt, während sie hemmungslos weinte.

„Dumbledore ist tot", flüsterte irgendwer und sofort war es in aller Munde. Dumbledore ist tot. Der Schreck fuhr Hermine in die Glieder und sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf, riss sich endlich von Ron los, der zu überrascht war, um sie festzuhalten. Sie rannte nach draußen und zögerte kurz. Wohin? Sie hörte Harrys Schreie und Bellatrix' irres Lachen über das Gelände bis zu ihr herauf. Doch sie wusste, das war nicht ihr Weg – auch wenn er sie zu Draco führen würde. Astronomieturm. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass das der richtige Weg war. Und dort lag Dumbledores Körper. Sie hockte sich auf den Boden, unfähig zu weinen. Das war sein Auftrag gewesen? Dumbledore zu töten? Hermine kannte Draco gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Sie wusste es einfach. Und plötzlich waren Harry und Ron da und Harry sagte atemlos und voller Abscheu: „Es war Snape."

Hermine entfuhr ein kurzes Lachen, dass sie in einem Husten verbarg. Einerseits war sie traurig, dass Dumbledore tot war. Aber andererseits – es war nicht Draco gewesen. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Er war kein schlechter Mensch. Sie verstand, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über nur sie schützen wollen. Sie lächelte und sie schwor sich: Sie würde ihn wiedersehen. Sie würde ihn wieder in den Armen halten und seine Lippen auf ihren spüren.

Sie lächelte ein wenig und hob ihren erleuchteten Zauberstab hoch in die Luft. Der letzte Tribut an Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Verdammt!_, dachte Draco_. Nicht sie. Nur nicht sie._

Die Greifer führten sie herein, alle drei. Erst Harry, dann Ron und dann Hermine. Dracos Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, bevor es wild zu klopfen begann. Seine Tante Bellatrix schleifte Harry zu ihm. „Ist er es? Ist das Harry Potter", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme. Das Gesicht des Jungen war deformiert, aber natürlich war das Harry. Aber es lag ganz und gar nicht in Dracos Sinn, ihn zu verraten. Er schwieg, sagte einfach gar nichts. Er hielt es für das Beste. Er spürte Hermines Blick auf ihm und schaute einen kurzen Moment zu ihr herüber. Sie sah fertig aus und zerschunden.

Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, sie wiederzusehen. Er wollte zu ihr rennen, sie in die Arme schließen, ihren Geruch einatmen, sie mit Küssen bedecken. Sie stand dort, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und er konnte seine Gefühle nicht offen zeigen. Er hatte sich in seinen Gedanken um Hermine verloren, als um ihn herum plötzlich Tumult ausbrach. Er wusste nicht genau, was los war, aber plötzlich ging Bellatrix auf einen der Greifer los, schmiss sie dann alle aus dem Haus und Harry und Ron wurden ins Verlies gebracht.

Hermine blieb stehen und guckte ihn betroffen an. Draco wusste, was jetzt passieren würde und wandte sich an seine Mutter. „Mutter", sagte er flehend. „Bitte. Bitte verhindere, dass Tante…" Er kam nicht weiter, denn er hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und Hermine lag auf dem Rücken und starrte voller Angst in Bellatrix' Gesicht.

„Nein!", murmelte er und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Seine Mutter hielt ihn am Arm fest, bevor er weiterkam.

Überrascht drehte er sich um. „Draco, nicht", sagte sie traurig. Er wusste, dass er gegen seine Tante nichts ausrichten konnte. Aber Hermine. Er musste ihr doch irgendwie helfen können. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen; der Folter und dem Schmerz. Die Verzweiflung wallte in ihm auf, als ihm nichts einfiel und Hermine unter Schmerzen schrie.

Ihr Arm brannte fürchterlich. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen aus den Augenwinkeln und verschwanden in ihrem Haar. Bellatrix hockte auf ihr, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nichts gegen den schrecklichen Schmerz in ihrem Arm tun.

Ein erneutes Brennen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah immer noch Draco, der verzweifelt durch den Raum schaute. Sie wusste, dass er nichts gegen seine Tante unternehmen konnte. Und schon allein sein Anblick machte es leichter Bellatrix' Folter auszuhalten.

Erneut schrie sie auf vor Schmerz und sah wie Draco zusammenzuckte und das Gesicht verzog, so als würde er selbst den Schmerz spüren. Und dann war Bellatrix fertig. Sie hüpfte von ihr herunter und aus dem Zimmer, aber ihr irres Lachen hallte weiterhin durchs Haus. Der Schmerz pulsierte Hermines Arm hinauf. Sie lag auf dem Boden, noch immer unfähig, sich zu bewegen und starrte Draco an, dessen Mutter etwas zu ihm sagte und dann ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer ging. Sofort eilte Draco zu ihr und beugte sich über sie. Sofort bemerkte sie, dass auch er in keinem guten Zustand war: sein Haar war zerzaust, er war komplett ausgemergelt und noch blasser als sonst.

Er kniete neben ihr, eine Hand an ihrer Wange. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er immer wieder.

„Was?", fragte sie mit vom Schreien heiserer Stimme.

„Dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Dass ich nicht bei dir sein konnte. Einfach alles", murmelte er.

Sie lächelte schwach. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Hilfst du mir hoch?"

Er nickte, legte beide Arme um ihren Oberkörper und sie einen um seinen Hals.

Sie war federleicht in seinen Armen. Abgemagert und schwach hing sie an ihm, konnte nicht aus eigener Kraft stehen. Er schaute auf ihren Arm. Entsetzt erkannte er, was seine Tante in die zarte Haut geritzt hatte. Schlammblut.

„Ich will nicht wieder von dir getrennt werden", wisperte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete er. Sie jetzt bei sich zu haben und sei es auch nur für wenige Augenblicke, war das Schönste, was ihm seit Monaten wiederfahren war und die Vorstellung, sie je wieder gehen zu lassen – es war unmöglich. Er wusste nicht, wie er das noch einmal aushalten sollte. Die ständige Sorge um das Mädchen, das er so sehr liebte.

Er hörte Schritte und plötzlich standen seine Eltern und seine Tante wieder im Raum. Überrascht und angeekelt starrte Bellatrix ihn und Hermine an, aber bevor sie handeln konnte, brach schon wieder das Chaos um sie herum aus. Alles ging sehr schnell und als Draco Dobby auf dem riesigen Kronleuchter sah, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Er hatte den Hauselfen vermisst. Bellatrix und seine Eltern waren abgelenkt von dem Wesen auf dem Kronleuchter und Draco trug Hermine in die Richtung von den Gefangenen, die gerade aus dem Verlies nach oben kamen.

„Geht", raunte er ihnen zu. „Na los, jetzt macht schon!"

Harry warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, hob Wurmschwanz' Zauberstab und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Dracos Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und er grinste Harry zu. Hermine hing mehr oder weniger bewusstlos in Rons Armen, der das Geschehen mit offenem Mund beobachtete. Plötzlich krachte der Kronleuchter herunter und Dobby stand zwischen den Gefangenen. Sie apparierten und Bellatrix, die entwaffnet worden war, warf ein Messer nach ihnen. Draco überlegte nicht lange, oder besser gesagt gar nicht, sondern sprang den Apparierenden hinterher, genau vor das Messer. Er bekam eine Hand zu fassen, die ihn festhielt, während sich in seinem linken Arm ein stechender Schmerz ausbreitete. Er grinste zufrieden, trotz des Schmerzes. Er hatte das erreicht, was er wollte: Das Messer würde niemand anderen treffen als ihn. Er würde bei Hermine bleiben.


End file.
